


Go Where Your Wanted

by WroteInInk



Category: Sally Face (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, F/M, Fanfiction, M/M, Other, Sally face fanfic, sallyface au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:35:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21787606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WroteInInk/pseuds/WroteInInk
Summary: Like any other story a group of friends come together to achieve a goal, but in this case, it's to help their friend find out what happened to his dead mother. Will Sal be able to come to terms with her death and find peace, or will he discover something far worse than he could imagine?(This takes place right after Larry's suicide attempt in which he lives and Sal never kills anyone in Addison Apartments.This will contain spoilers from the entire game)
Relationships: Todd Morrison/Neil
Kudos: 15





	Go Where Your Wanted

The noise of the heart monitor in the hospital room echoed in Sal’s head like a unsettling song stuck on repeat as he anxiously held his breath in anticipation but hoping that the noise won’t end, and it didn't.  
Larry had been in hospital for only five hours now, his stomach pumped from the whiskey and pills that were consuming his being earlier and slowly killing him, but he was okay, Larry was okay. He had woken up at one point , much to the doctor’s surprise and to Sal’s relife, Larry was alive but some damage had been done but he would make it. That was only four months ago, now Larry resigns at the house along with Todd, Neil, and Sal as originally planned. Todd had given up his own room and moved into Neil’s while Sal stayed in his own and Larry moved into Todd’s. 

It was a normal day now, Larry and Neil at the table as Todd out back in the shed tinkering with gadgets until all of a sudden Sal had stormed out of his room, slamming a folder onto the kitchen table and visibly startling Neil. He cleared his throat as he set his mug down and looked up at Sal, raising a brow in question, “Um, are you alright Sally?” he asked as Sal sat down at the table. His blue hair was a mess and he was still in pyjamas, his prosthetic mask intact but his eye in his room as he didn't wear it much around the house. “After years of research, I can now for certain say that the cult defiantly had something to do with my moms death. All the signs point to it, they have to be involved somehow.” Sal declared, Neil giving Larry a questioning look. 

“I have no doubts they'd be capable of something like that, but whats the plan then? We all know the cops in Nockfell are shit or at leas that the cult already is involved with them, so what are we gonna do?” Larry asked questionably even though after knowing Sal for so many years, he knew the answer that was coming, he just hoped this time would be different. “I’m going to go investigate more, at the ruins or even possibly try and find their base somewhere inside the church.” Sal replied, much to Neil and Larry’s looks of worry and discontent. “Sally Face, the last time we went looking we almost got killed. I support you fully on findin more out ‘bout your mom but is there not a safer way to go about this?” Larry asked, hoping the other would reconsider the plan. 

“I don’t think so. I can't find anything online or from dad’s old documents and we both know the cult has a way of covering up evidence but they're sure to keep track of everything they've covered up, right?...” Sal frowned a little as he reflected on his own statement, Larry rubbing the others shoulder in a comforting gesture. “Sal, if your gonna do this, your not doing it alone. I’m coming with you if you like it or not, we gotta keep each others back, right?” Larry grinned in reassurance which gave Sal the little bit of hope he needed, nodding to his life long friend. “Alright...So whats the plan?” Neil piked in as he looked at them both, grabbing paper and a pen. “With Travis having ties to the cult we could try and get him as a inside source if its safe enough, we start at the church. If the church has nothing we will go to the ruins and look there and see if theres any rooms we may of missed while there last. Hopefully if Travis agree’s he’ll keep us safe or at least warn us if we are going to get caught and need to escape.” Sal explained before Larry commented “So like, our eyes in the sky?”, Sal nodded “Exactly that.”

“Do you need me and Todd for anything?” Neil asked, writing down some stuff. Sal nodded again, “I’m going to need you guys to finish fixing those walkie talkies and to stay nearby in the van incase we need to leave quickly and keep a eye out for anything possibly going on outside..and worse case scenario have the first aid kit in the van too, we don't need a repeat of last time when Todd cut his leg open on that fence near the graveyard”. Neil nodded in agreement before standing up, “Alright. Let’s go set up the board in the shed so we can plan this out more then me and Todd can get to work.” 

The two boys nodded before getting up from their chairs at the kitchen table as well before following the other out of the house, through the yard and to the shed.


End file.
